pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyramid King Brandon (Adventures)
Pyramid King Brandon is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Pyramid in the Battle Frontier in the Hoenn region. Appearance Brandon is tall and medium build. He has thick brown hair that hangs around his face, with a thick, long side fringe, small dark eyes with thick dark, prominent eyebrows and slightly tanned skin. He wears a cider green coloured jacket fastened with big white buttons and has a red collar, matching cropped trousers, white socks and charcoal coloured flat shoes. He also wears a black belt with a grey pack on his side. Personality Brandon is a brave person, who tests his opponents' bravery through the Battle Pyramid. Like Tucker, Brandon was distrustful of Emerald and shunned him before Emerald revealed his mission. Despite Emerald's rudeness, Brandon still shows honor towards him. Biography Scott searched for several trainers to work at the Battle Frontier, where many strong trainers would come to challenge the Frontier Brains. Brandon was one of such trainers that came to the Battle Frontier.EM025: Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow Emerald arc Brandon first appeared when he found the three Regi Pokémon, after they disappeared since the crisis of Kyogre and Groudon, by using the broken stone slab. He then caught the three Regi Pokémon and called his boss, Scott, that he succeeded. Brandon also thanked Scott because he was the one who collected the slab pieces and brought them together. Scott then told him that he can use the three Regi Pokémon and also said to him that Anabel caught Raikou as well in Johto and that she was returning.EM001: Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo Brandon watched the demonstration battle of Lucy and Spenser battling an Electrode and a Swalot. He confirmed Anabel's words how Spenser's Spirit and Lucy's Luck shouldn't be doubted. After the battle Scott introduced the Frontier Brains to the press, who came to write reports on the Battle Frontier before its opening. Suddenly, Emerald arrived and crashed the scene, which infuriated everyone.EM002: Swanky Showdown with Swalot The Frontier Brains tied up Emerald and wondered what they would do with him. Brandon reminded Emerald even if he had the Frontier Pass, it did not mean he could start trouble. The Frontier Brains made a deal with Emerald that they wouldn't punish him, as long as he challenges all seven Frontier Brains in seven days, before the Battle Frontier would be opened.EM003: Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise Brandon and the others went to watch Noland defeating Emerald. Much to their surprise, they found Emerald was nearly close to face Noland, since he nearly won 41 battles to fight Noland. Tucker and Brandon were especially angered to see this.EM004: Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming Brandon was thrilled that Glalie had the advantage over Emerald's Sceptile and continued watching the battle. After the battle was over, Brandon and Tucker went after Emerald.EM005: Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie Brandon and Tucker came to Emerald and belittled him. Though they congratulated Emerald on his victory in the Battle Factory, they clarified they won't go easy on him. Emerald tried to run away, but they demanded to know which facility he would challenge next. Emerald claimed he would visit their in time, but was annoyed by them and slapped them with his mechanical hands. Tucker and Brandon chased Emerald, who tied them and himself to the Battle Pike. The men wanted Emerald to untie him, who fell asleep. The following morning, Lucy came and had Seviper cut them free with Poison Tail. Lucy scolded Brandon and Tucker, then turned to Emerald, claiming he was lucky to have found her facility in the dark.EM006: As Luck Would Have It, Kirlia Since Lucy faced Emerald, Brandon tried to invite Noland to watch the fight. Noland refused and let Greta, Brandon and Tucker continue watching the battle.EM007: Moving Past Milotic The group came to watch the battle, but were not pleased to see Emerald defeated two of Lucy's Pokémon. They were also thrilled Lucy defeated Emerald, but Emerald had his Chansey recover his Rapidash, thus continuing the battle.EM008: Just My Luck... Shuckle After the battle was over, Emerald decided to challenge Brandon's facility next.EM010: Chipping Away at Regirock Emerald, who exited the Battle Pike, was approached by Brandon, whom Emerald referred to as "a criminal". Brandon was annoyed, especially when he was with the press, but instead came to give Emerald some advice. Since Emerald took a lot of time finishing the Battle Factory and Battle Pike challenges, Brandon warned him his facility, the Battle Pyramid, would take even more than a day to finish. Thus, Brandon threw Emerald into the pyramid, who couldn't see anything and bumped into the dark walls. Just as Emerald got out, Brandon threw him again and claimed the interior changes each time the challenge is taken. Brandon stated he needed more than a day to finish the challenge and decided to wait for Emerald after he passed the 10th set. In addition, Brandon warned there would be trainers lurking around, and couldn't use any items, except those found in the pyramid itself. The reporter was shocked hearing these rules, but Emerald took the challenge, which impressed Brandon how much bravery Emerald had. Emerald sent his Phanpy, Shedinja and Alakazam, while Brandon his Regirock, Regice and Registeel they would use.EM011: You Need to Chill Out, Regice While watching Emerald's challenge, Brandon commented he built the pyramid to test a person's bravery. He remembered a story of a king, who died and his treasures were buried along with him. Since thieves wanted to steal the treasure, a pyramid was built with traps and guards, similar to the Battle Pyramid. The reporter, however, noted Brandon was still honorable to let Emerald take the challenge and show him the Pokémon he would battle, even after being insulted. Eventually, Emerald climbed to the top, where he faced Brandon. Brandon was interested in how many items Emerald obtained, who stated he needed resources to defeat his Regi Pokémon. Brandon laughed, seeing Emerald was slightly afraid of him. Thus, Brandon sent Regirock, who used Superpower on Sceptile. Since Regirock got affected by Leech Seed, Brandon claimed such petty tricks wouldn't stop him and had Regirock use Explosion.EM010: Chipping Away at Regirock Emerald called that a childish move, but Brandon reminded Emerald he was going all out and would use any strategy to defeat Emerald. Emerald's Himtonlee battled Brandon's Registeel and defeated Registeel with Sky Uppercut. However, before it fainted, Registeel used Toxic, which also defeated Hitmonlee before Emerald could find a cure for poisoning. Thus, Cubone was sent out to battle Brandon's Regice. During the battle, Brandon and Emerald saw Jirachi in the sky. While Brandon was wondering what he just saw, Emerald continued battling him, reminding Brandon was the one who boasted how he wanted to battle. Despite being angered, Brandon pointed out Regice defeated his Cubone. Brandon continued laughing, but stopped, since his Regice was also defeated. Emerald showed during the battle with Regice, he used Revive on Sceptile, who defeated Regice with Iron Tail, and counted on Brandon to have Regirock use Explosion. Brandon laughed, seeing this strategy required bravery to work, which Emerald had. Thus, Brandon gave him the Brave Symbol. Brandon also noticed Emerald's Sceptile looked quite familiar and wondered where he got it. Just then, the Frontier Brains arrived and accused Emerald of attacking Noland and stealing Sceptile. Brandon stood in Emerald's defense, claiming Emerald is Sceptile's trainer, else they wouldn't have pulled out the plan to defeat Brandon. Brandon felt Sceptile trusted Emerald a lot, something a rental Pokémon could not do. To prove his innocence, Emerald spoke about his mission of catching Jirachi.EM011: You Need to Chill Out, Regice The Frontier Brains were surprised to hear Jirachi. Anabel assured them she heard of Jirachi and knew it existed. Brandon recalled seeing a flash of light that resembled Jirachi, while Anabel told nobody was written anything about such an encounter. Thus, the Frontier Brains joined Emerald, who went to Artisan Cave. They came into the cave, where they battled the Smeargle.EM012: A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle The man that attacked Noland appeared and tried to catch Jirachi. Spenser, Brandon, Lucy and Tucker joined forces and attacked the armored man, who redirected the attacks with his sword, knocking them all away.EM013: Skirting Around Surskit I Brandon watched as Guile disrupted Emerald's attempt at catching Jirachi. Eventually, the Frontier Brains came to Scott, who was waiting for them at the Battle Arena.EM014: Skirting Around Surskit II Brandon sat with the other Frontier Brains, except Greta, who was battling Emerald. Scott explained them about Guile, and even about letting Emerald come to the Frontier to capture Jirachi, since he was sent by Professor Oak. He also made it clear the Frontier Brains would protect the Battle Frontier from Guile. After being explained about these things, the Frontier Brains went to cheer for Greta.EM015: Sneaky Like Shedinja I After the battle was over, Brandon went to Noland and gave him some coffee. Noland, however, was focused on the Jirachi report, since he found out new information that one needs to appease Jirachi and look into its eye on its belly to fulfill the wish.EM016: Sneaky Like Shedinja II Brandon came to the Battle Dome to watch Tucker battle Emerald. He noticed a lot of people have gathered to watch the fight and warned his friends they must not let anything harm the visitors.EM021: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I After Tucker defeated Emerald, the Frontier Brains went atop the building and found Guile, who had captured Jirachi.EM022: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II Guile sent his Starmie to attack the Frontier Brains, who defended themselves. Brandon went to attack Guile, whose sword reflected the attack back at Brandon. However, Guile sent out the rental Pokémon from the Battle Factory, who attacked the visitors of the Battle Frontier. Thus, Brandon and the others tried to protect the visitors.EM023: Standing in the Way with Starmie Guile escaped, while Brandon noted he went to the Battle Tower. However, the Frontier Brains continued protecting the audience.EM024: Lemme at 'Em, Lapras! Brandon was outside with the other Frontier Brains when the sea Kyogre was formed, since Jirachi fulfilled Guile's (Archie's) wish.EM026: The Final Battle I With the flood raging as well, the Frontier Brains banded together to stop the rental Pokémon from attacking as well.EM027: The Final Battle II Archie was annoyed at how the Pokédex Holders were trying to defeat him, so he had the ocean Kyogre sweep away the Frontier Brains and Scott. This motivated Emerald to confess he actually liked his Pokémon and people that loved them.EM031: The Final Battle VI After Archie was defeated, the Frontier Brains, along with Scott, survived sea Kyogre's attack. Despite having a lot of injuries, they were thrilled the threat was gone.EM034: The Final Battle IX A day later, after Emerald woke up, Brandon, along with the other Frontier Brains, approached him and thanked him and his friends for saving the Battle Frontier.EM035: Epilogue Brandon was a friend to Tower Tycoon Palmer, and lent him Regirock, Regice and Registeel to awaken Regigigas and catch it.HGSS019: All About Arceus IX Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Brandon contacted Palmer, his friend from Sinnoh, who was watching a show with his son and his friend. Brandon told Palmer about the meteorite, which made Palmer forbid his son and his friend from playing outside. Brandon also informed him a rocket crashed close to the Battle Frontier, and even fought some "strange people", who were admins of Team Aqua and Magma.ORAS017: Omega Alpha Adventure 16 The Frontier Brains went to Sootopolis City, to answer the call to fight the meteorite.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 There, the Frontier Brains had their Pokémon launch attacks, which merged with others' attacks and crushed the meteorite.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Pokémon On hand Gallery Pyramid King Brandon Adventures.PNG|Pyramid King Brandon in Adventures See also Pyramid King Brandon (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Frontier Brains